magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro User Vol.7 No.11
This issue of Micro User was dated January 1990 and cost £1.50. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Problem Solved - Mike Cook - 2 pages (51-52) Adventuring - 2 pages (100-101) Letters - 3 pages (111-113) Tailpiece: Spaced out belle offloads - 1 page (114) Reader Offers - 4 pages (115-116, 118-119) Subscriptions - 1 page (127) News Beat News - pages (7,9,11-12) *Firm that went at Mach speed: Mach Technology goes into voluntary liquidation (7) *New add-ons for A3000 (7) *Hackers will be jailed (7,9) *Manchester United up for the Arc: Manchester United: The Official Computer Game from Krisalis (7) *Quiz show for the BBC Micro: Sporting Triangles from CDS (9) *All about Acorn and education (9) *Magnetic attractions: Official Secrets Magnetic Scrolls adventure game solutions (9) *Barriers coming down: First Russian Microlink subscriber (9,11) *No high-spec A3000 (9) *Armadeus price (11) *E-Types lead sales race: E-Type from Fourth Dimension (11) *It's open day again (11) *Artisan is upgraded (11) *Discount on manual (11) *Up front C-Front (11) *Tactical war for two: Laser Squad from Blade Software (11) *New version C compiler (12) *Last Ninja milestone: Last Ninja II from Superior Software (12) *Games for handicapped (12) *Gold-plated deal *Archie help for Andy: Archimedes provides software for CBBC links (12) *Simulations to cost more (12) Education Update - 2 pages (23-24) Education News Special: Hi tech hope for the disabled - 1 page (27) Features Maths in Motion - 2 pages (18-19) :Michael Noels discovers what an inspiration visible graphics can be. Education: Worksheets Workout - 2 pages (30-31) :Gordon Lethbridge has a routine which takes the chore out of creating problems DIY: Colourful Chameleon - 4 pages (58-60,62) :Mike Cook presents the first part of a project to enhance your 8 bit display. Five Holes with Botterill - 2 pages (72-73) :Steve Botterill, co-author of Holed Out continues his stroke by stroke account of his tour of Pine Islands DTP: From Screen to Paper - 2½ pages (103,105-106) :Bruce Goatly finally puts it all together. Reviews Healthdata offline - Ian Whitmore - 1 page (28) Read-Right-Away Pack 1a - Marshall Anderson - 1 page (29) Impression - Bruce Goatly - 3 pages (43-44,46) Signwriter - Bruce Goatly - 1½ pages (55-56) * Game played on Archimedes via a PC emulator. Tips Hacman - 2½ pages (67-68,70) :Featuring: Last Ninja 2, Moonraider, Gunsmoke, Starquake, Ricochet, Repton 3 and Tetris Exile - Guide - 1½ pages (79-80) Type-Ins Revenge of the Snowmen - Jon Perry and Pali Rao - 4 pages (48-49, 108-109) Conversion Capers: Add compatibility to word processed files using John Allen's routines - 3½ pages (76-77, 122-123) Adverts Games *'The Fourth Dimension' - U.I.M. (Archimedes, BBC), E-Type (Archimedes), White Magic, White Magic 2, Holed Out, Arcade Soccer (Archimedes, BBC, Electron) - 2 pages (14-15) *'Qual-Soft' - Rome 90 (BBC) - ½ page (56) *'Minerva' - Jet Fighter, Hoverbod, Minotaur, Orion, Thundermonk, Freddy's Folly, Ibix The Viking, Missile Control (Archimedes) - 2 pages (78,102) *'Superior Software' - Ballistix, Play it Again Sam 10, Last Ninja 2, Superior Soccer, Play it Again Sam 11, Ricochet (BBC, Electron) - 1 page (132) Classifieds - 2 pages (124-125) Other Credits Deputy Features Editor :Steve Turnbull Production Editor :Peter Glover News Editor :Don Lewis Technical Editor :Mike Cook Promotions Editor :Christopher Payne Reviews Coordinator :Pam Turnbull Issue Index Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Archimedes Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews